


Red Lips Got Me Red Hot

by lovelyal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur in a tennis skirt, Drag, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyal/pseuds/lovelyal
Summary: When he arrived at the party, all Merlin wanted to do was find Gwaine and leave. Of course, he wasn't expecting Arthur Pendragon, ultimate prat and center of his fantasies, to come dressed in a short skirt and a cut crease to die for. Maybe this party had something going for it after all...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Red Lips Got Me Red Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome.
> 
> This was a fun one to write! This was based off the prompt, "A high school au where Morgana does Arthur's makeup for a party." This has not been beta'd and I wrote this pretty much in one sitting, but regardless, I love how it came out and hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Lovely

“Come on, Merlin! Don’t be a fucking pansy. It’ll be fun! And I know full well that you aren’t busy on Friday, so don’t even try to play me.” Gwaine exclaimed after taking a long drag from his fag. He flicked the stubby thing to release the excess ash from its smoking tip, and leaned back on the concrete wall. 

He shoved his other hand in the pocket of his leather jacket and offered the stick of death to Merlin. 

Merlin shook his head and scuffed his shoe on the gum coated asphalt. 

“I can’t imagine hanging out with a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders is gonna be much fun,” he said. “Just a bunch of prats with thicker heads than their biceps.”

“Yeah, but this isn’t just for the jocks. This is a _Pendragon_ party we’re talking about. Everyone is invited. They don’t give a shit who you are.”

Merlin looked at him incredulously. “Uh huh, I’m sure.”

“And besides… Arthur’s gonna be there…” Gwaine singsonged.

Merlin glared and slumped back next to Gwaine. “Fuck that! He’s the prattiest of all the prats. That’s even more reason not to go.”

“Fucking bullshit, Emrys. Ever since you arrived, you’ve been fucking drooling after his tight arse.”

Gwaine proceeded to make some obscene gestures, thrusting his hips and squeezing the air. Merlin dry heaved and pushed Gwaine’s shoulders hard while the bastard just laughed in his face.

“Fuck off… you’re disgusting and I don’t know why I’m friends with you.”

“But the point is, we are friends,” Gwain snickered. “I weaseled my way into your tiny, little heart and took up permanent residence.”

“Like a tumor or a maggot,” Merlin snarked back.

Gwaine took another few puffs and dropped the fag on the ground, snuffing it out with his ratty boot. 

“Details, details,” he rasped. “So come on! Do it for me, Merlin. Are you gonna come?” Gwaine pouted his lips and gave his best pleading stare. Despite his usually gruff n’ tough appearance, he managed quite the puppy dog eyes.

Merlin tried to look away and resist the stare, but it proved to be too effective. Nevermind the fact that he did actually want to see what all the fuss was about with these Pendragon parties…

“Ughh! You absolute vermin. Fine! I’ll go.”

“Yes!” Gwaine fist bumped the air.

“But... I reserve the right to leave at any point. It’s probably gonna blow anyway…”

Gwaine snorted. “Yeah right loser. You aren’t my captive. Do whatever the fuck you want.”

Gwaine smacked the side of his head, and Merlin retaliated with a sharp kick to his shin, and they laughed off the pain. 

The rest of the day passed by, same as usual, nothing fancy, nothing extra. It wasn’t until he got back home that it sunk in.

Merlin Emrys, the awkward, shy new kid at Camelot, just agreed to attend one of the biggest parties of the year thrown by the biggest prat of the school (who also happened to be fighting fit), Arthur Pendragon.

He was so fucked.

…

Over the next few days, Merlin grew more and more nervous at the prospect of attending this party. He tried to beg off it, albeit half-heartedly, but ultimately Gwaine was too strong willed. 

So here he stood, at the gates of a fucking mansion.

Merlin checked Gwaine’s text again to see if he got the address right. He triple checked the numbers on the pillar next to the open gate and the numbers in his phone. 

Yep, looked about right.

“Well, fuck me…” he whispered while cautiously walking up the driveway. Coming up to the dark stained double doors felt akin to entering the boss battle. 

He knocked with little assurance. Gwaine was already there, according to his drunken texts, so his plan was to just avoid everyone else and make an appearance before running away. 

The door swung open and loud music boomed out, revealing the face of a drunk girl. Gwen… he thought. Merlin recognized her vaguely from English Lit. 

Taking in her frizzy hair and bright red flush took Merlin by surprise. It was a strict deviation from the careful braids hair and serious expression during class that he always associated her with. She was holding a red plastic cup in one hand and was leaning heavily on the door handle.

“Lanky Lit Guy!” She gasped, pulling him in by the front of his shirt. Merlin squeaked at the sudden movement.

She smashed her alcohol wetted lips against his in a messy kiss. Her lips left his with a moist smack and Merlin’s mouth opened dumbly while the crowd behind them whooped and jeered.

He stood there as Gwen stumbled away and collapsed on the couch in giggles, his arms up high and hands shaking slightly.

“What the fuck just happened?” Merlin breathed out.

A hand came from behind him and joyfully smacked his back. Merlin jumped a foot in the air and whipped around.

“New kid! Welcome, welcome!” A tree trunk of a man said. Merlin took in the loose footie jersey hanging over his shoulder and looked up at the jovial face. Merlin prided himself on his height, but this guy was massive. He was practically an ant next to this bloke.

After a few moments of silence, the giant said, “Woah, Gwen did a number on you, didn’t she?” He leaned down with a smirk and shook his hand in front of Merlin’s face.

Merlin snapped back to attention and rolled his eyes, pushing the shaking hand out of his face. 

“My name isn’t ‘new kid’, it’s Merlin.”

The giant stood back up straight and smiled. Merlin tried to follow the movement with his gaze without breaking his neck.

“Nice meeting you, Merlin. I’m Percy.”

Merlin nodded absently, looking around for Gwaine. Maybe he could get out of this conversation and thus out of this whole party altogether.

“Hey, you know Gwaine? About yay high, scruffy beard, thinks he’s cool, but he’s totally a dead beat?” Merlin asked, tapping his foot.

Percy threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah, we all know that piece of shit. Last I saw he was going in the kitchen for a drink, but that was a while ago.”

Percy indicated with two fingered down the hall and to the left. “Thanks mate,” Merlin said off hand, already walking down.

“And go get yourself a drink while you’re at it. You need to fucking loosen up!” Percy called out after him. 

Merlin waded through the crowds of drunk teenagers with small, mumbled apologies. His eyes briefly watched as Gwen heavily made out with a blonde girl, their lower bodies undulating in an obvious movement. Gwen moaned loud and dirty as the other girl moved her hand down to clutch Gwen’s arse. Feeling like a voyeur, he looked away and continued down the hall to the kitchen.

The house seemed to have endless hallways and rooms for the most frivolous purposes. He passed three dining rooms of varying sizes. It was the room equivalent to having different spoons for every course. Fucking posh arseholes.

After pushing his way past a particularly dense group of people, he reached the kitchen. 

It was one of those open concept, modern pieces of shit that made Merlin irrationally angry. The cabinetry was carbon black and silver with the exception of a few clear glass display cases. Every countertop was made of thick, white marble topped with an endless amount of booze. Even the ginormous island, that could probably sleep two comfortably, had alcohol littering every centimeter.

Surprisingly, despite alcohol being a present feature of this get together, no one was occupying the kitchen when Merlin came in.

He was at first put out that he had yet to find Gwaine, but there was literally an island of drinks to choose from, and multiple dining rooms full of fit guys. There was bound to be one or two who were gay and willing to hook up.

Maybe he would stay after all?

He was nursing an embarrassingly sweet drink (he was such a fucking lightweight), when a giggling woman stumbled out from the other end of the room. 

Merlin’s eyes widened as he recognized long black hair and piercing eyes belonging to the one and only, Morgana Pendragon.

“Oh my fucking god! Come on already! I wanna show you off!” she begged over where she just came from, presumably to another person who was behind her.

“Are you sure I don’t look ridiculous? Can’t I look in a mirror at least?” a deep, masculine voice asked. Merlin’s interest was piqued by the exchange. He kept himself still, not moving even to take a sip from his drink, to not draw attention to himself.

“You look fucking hot. So get your arse out of there and come and greet your guests.” 

Morgana stepped back, now standing in the middle of the kitchen and watched back behind the pillar where Merlin’s eyesight was obstructed.

A tall figure came creeping out of the shadows. First, Merlin saw a flash of blonde and shoulders pushed back in confidence, then, slowly, the figure took a form Merlin identified.

There stood Arthur Pendragon, the football star with the gorgeous smile and the pratty attitude that Merlin couldn’t resist, but he looked different.

The first thing Merlin noticed were his lips. Arthur always had captivating lips. Pale, square, yet pouty things that pulled back in a wide, crinkly grin. But now, those lips were painted _red_. Bright crimson that defined his cupid's bow and perfectly accentuated the whiteness of his teeth. 

Merlin gulped as he took in the rest of Arthur’s ensemble, one that Morgana was clearly smug about. She certainly had reason to be. He looked gorgeous.

Around those smiling eyes was a smoky eye, lining his lash line and cutting into just the outer edge of his crease.

Up through his, normally messy, blonde hair were sparkly clips decorated with tiny flowers. They looked strange paired with Arthur’s sultry makeup but they worked. And fuck. He was wearing _makeup_ . It shouldn’t have looked as good on him as it did. It shouldn’t have worked on such a masculine face, but it fucking _did_. It just emphasized those big almond eyes and those sharp, defined cheekbones.

Running down the face, Merlin saw a delicate gold choker with a heart pendant wrapped around Arthur’s neck. It dangled and flashed bright as Arthur moved, drawing the eye down to his outfit.

He was wearing a normal looking polo shirt. It was perhaps a tad too big; the sleeves were hanging down Arthur’s hands and the unbuttoned collar was tugged wide to reveal his sloping collarbones.

But this seemingly normal top was french tucked into the most indecent skirt Merlin had ever seen. The white, pleated fabric barely grazed the top of Arthur’s thighs. Its short and flared design simulated feminine hips, and made his already long legs look like they went on forever. 

Merlin couldn’t help the wet gasp that escaped his lungs. The silence was broken and two pairs of smoky blue eyes snapped toward him.

“Shit... I’ll just get out of your hair,” Merlin said. But as much as he tried to, he couldn’t will his legs to move from their spot.

Morgana looked amused and smirked over at her, now glaring, brother. “No. Please, stay. Tell me what you think of my baby brother. Think he looks hot?”

“Morgana,” Arthur growled. “Shut the fuck up.” He looked uncomfortable. The confident shoulders from earlier were slumped and defensive. Morgana’s eyes never left Merlin’s, oblivious to her brother’s anger.

“It’s Merlin, isn’t it? We’ve got Maths together,” she asked sickeningly sweet. Merlin nodded hesitantly, barely ripping his eyes away from Arthur’s beautifully shaped calf muscles.

She smirked evilly. “What do you think of my handiwork? He’s beautiful, no?”

Merlin opened his mouth and choked out a short sound. He didn’t know what to say. He obviously couldn’t say the truth. He couldn’t say that his previous attraction to Arthur had increased to unhealthy levels due to a kink he didn’t know he had, but he also couldn’t lie and say the outfit looked bad. Morgana looked like the type of person who could claw your eyes out without moral qualms. He didn’t really want to test her.

Merlin looked back at Arthur, who was now standing there with a horrified look on his face. When Merlin still couldn’t get any words out, the scared expression from Arthur’s face morphed into a hot and bitter one.

“Fuck you, Morgana. You fucking know that I-” He cut himself off with a growl. “Fuck you.” He snatched a bottle of clear liquid and stalked out of the room, into the crowds of drunk people.

Merlin watched him go with concern, but Morgana looked as content as always. She leaned back and took a swig of something straight from the bottle with a smirk.

“What the fuck was that?” Merlin asked her. She just shrugged without a care and took another gulp of the alcohol.

“Fuck if I care. He always was a crybaby.” 

Merlin was perplexed by the exchange. Arthur looked really upset when he walked out of the kitchen. Morgana was acting like this was a tantrum from a child you ought to ignore, but that’s not how it looked to Merlin.

Arthur didn’t rant or scream or cry. He was carefully covering up his feelings and acting like it didn’t matter. 

“I- I’m just gonna go then...” Merlin said hesitantly, creeping out of the room, leaving his sweet, fruity drink behind.

Morgana’s hash, tittering laughter followed him as he left the kitchen and went into the throng of drunk partiers.

He pushed through the crowd, now more determined than ever to find Gwaine. This party was one confusing interaction after another and he was fucking done with it. He missed his small town where the biggest party of the year was when Will sneaked a bottle of Scotch for the two of them to drink in Old Man Simmon’s barn.

He wiggled his way down to what looked to be a living room. A giant one, obviously. A DJ was set up in the corner, pumping out loud bass music. The crowd here was thicker than ever. This seemed to be the center of all the action. 

Suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist.

“Meeeerrrrrlinnn! I found you!” Gwaine’s annoying voice screeched directly in his ear.

“Gwaine! Let me fucking go!” Merlin struggled. He wriggled out of Gwaine’s surprisingly strong grasp with an acute jab of his elbow. 

“”Fine! Fine! Bloody hell mate,” Gwaine rubbed at his chest. “Jesus Christ… Hey, wait. Is that _Pendragon_ ? Oh my god… bye bye prince, hello _princess_!”

A flash of blonde and glittery hairclips entered his view. Merlin watched as Arthur, dressed in that sexy little skirt, danced amongst the crowd. His chest and neck gleamed with sweat as he took long gulps from his liquor bottle and moved sinfully.

“Fuck…” Merlin whispered. Gwaine rested his arm around Merlin’s shoulders and they watched the drunk mass of people writhe to the music.

“Shit, he looks bloody fuckable like that,” Gwaine whistled. “I’m gonna go dance with him.”

Gwaine winked and licked his lips. Merlin growled and yanked him back.

“No fucking way arsehole.” 

“What, you gonna pick your balls off the floor and go after him yourself? You’re too much of a coward, mate,” Gwaine snickered.

“But I can’t just…” Merlin waved his hands around.”...Go and talk to him. He’s Arthur bloody Pendragon. He’s a posh prat. A _straight_ posh prat, at that. I’m not suicidal.”

“You really think a straight bloke would be dressed like that?”

Merlin glared. “Not all gay people are effeminate. I don’t think wearing a skirt means anything.”

“Wanna bet? I mean… if you don’t want him, I would be more than happy to take a crack at it...” Gwaine smirked and started sauntering away. Merlin pulled him by the back of his shirt again.

“Fuck you, don’t you fucking dare.” 

“Oooh, someone’s jealous!”

Merlin looked away with a blush, not even dignifying Gwaine’s jibe with a response. He was right, but Merlin had no intention of inflating his, already massive, ego.

Gwaine smirked knowingly and grabbed the back of Merlin’s collar. 

“Gwaine! What the fuck are you doing… Gwaine!” Merlin squacked, as Gwaine dragged and toward the dance floor.

With a cackle in his ear, Gwaine pushed his back, and Merlin gracelessly fell into someone. Large hands settled on his shoulders and hauled him up. He watched Gwaine bestow upon him a sloppy salute and walk back to a game of truth or dare.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” 

Merlin groaned. Of course it fucking was. He quickly shook off the hands and turned around to face Arthur.

“So sorry to inconvenience you, your highness. I’ll just stop myself midair next time I fall.” Merlin said, his words coated in disdain. He looked down at the hands that were holding him just a moment ago and caught view of his nails. Buggering fuck, they were painted a sparkly blue.

“Yeah, see that you do, idiot.” Arthur scowled. He crossed his arms and cocked a hip, the skirt flew to the side and followed down the beautiful curve of his legs.

Merlin wrenched his gaze from the sight and glared into Arthur’s eyes. 

“An idiot, am I? Well, better an idiot than a prat… you- you… prat!” He finished lamely. Arthur cocked an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

“You done now?”

A flashing hot anger took over Merlin’s body at the condescending tone. His mum, ever the pacifist, raised him to never let anger control him. Thus, anger was not a common response of his to conflict, but Arthur had a special way of provoking Merlin. It made Merlin want to punch him in the face as much as he wanted to smash their lips together.

Merlin stepped right into Arthur’s personal space and dug a finger into the center of his chest. Around them, the music still blared and people were drunk and partying, but the two men were oblivious to it all.

“Fuck. You.” Merlin snarled.

Arthur’s red lips curled and his fists clenched at his sides.

“Back the fuck off, idiot. Before you make me do something I’ll regret,” he said. Merlin just stepped closer till they were standing nose to nose, their breath mingling.

His heart was pounding in his chest, but Merlin refused to back down. He took in a ragged breath and flicked his eyes down to those parted lips. 

Merlin should have left right then. He should have apologized about his behaviour, thanked Arthur for his hospitality, and left. 

But he didn’t do those things, because his blood was racing hot in his belly and he was all revved up. Because he wasn’t about to let the other man win. Because Arthur was standing there, glistening from the heat of the room, all angry and sexy and smoky eyed. 

So, instead of being the better man and leaving, Merlin squared his jaw.

“Make me.” 

Arthur’s nose flared and his pupils dilated in shock for a few moments. 

Then, those strong hands came and pushed at Merlin’s shoulders. Merlin smacked the hands off and pushed right back. 

Arthur roared and shoved Merlin back into the wall with his forearm to Merlin’s chest. Overcome with rage, Merlin kicked at Arthur’s shin and took the distraction to his advantage, switching their position by roughly shoving Arthur back against the wall. The small table beside them shuddered from the action.

Merlin’s hand came to clutch the front of Arthur’s shirt. His body was hot and aching with something unidentifiable, something unsatisfied and insistent.

He tightened the grip he had on Arthur’s shirt and pulled the other man closer, fully intending to yell at him some more, but the action curved Arthur’s back and drew his hips to rest against Merlin’s. That brought him back to reality.

His grip loosened as he felt Arthur’s hips against his own. Merlin’s breath hitched as he pressed back in further, involuntarily. 

Arthur looked stunned at the change in mood. The air was still electrified, but instead of anger and rage, it was tense with a sexual charge.

The fight drained from both their bodies and Merlin rested his hand right next to Arthur’s head.

Merlin’s eyes flicked down to Arthur’s red lips. They were still vibrant and stunning, but a small smudge had appeared to the side, marring the perfect lines. Merlin ran his thumb along the edge of Arthur’s lip and wiped away the excess lipstick.

He held his breath and swallowed thickly. “Smudge,” Merlin explained. Arthur nodded dumbly in a thank you while a tongue flashed along his bottom lip, leaving it glossy.

“...Fuck…” Merlin whispered reverently. 

Letting the alcohol in his blood take over, Merlin surged forward and captured those incessantly alluring lips in his own. Arthur tasted like bitter alcohol and cherries, and Merlin licked to drink in the flavor. 

Arms came around his neck to pull him closer, and Merlin’s own rose to dig into Arthur’s decorated hair. They pushed and pulled against each other like a tide rising and falling. No space was left between them, their fronts melded together.

Arthur groaned as Merlin rolled his hips down particularly deftly.

“Fuck… you just had to strut in looking like this… couldn’t keep my fucking eyes off of you,” Merlin said as he pulled back.

He took in Arthur’s disheveled appearance with a possessive satisfaction. Arthur looked ruined. Horny and ruined. His red lipstick was a mess across his face. It should have looked gross and ridiculous, but Arthur’s lips were parted and his eyes pinched in pleasure. He looked debauched and fucking majestic.

“Your lipstick’s all a mess… fuck…!” Merlin plunged right back in. 

Arthur’s tongue licked along the ridges of Merlin’s mouth, making him shiver and gasp. He pushed his chest down into Arthur’s in an effort to get closer to his heated body, but they were already melded from head to toe.

Somebody in the background wolf whistled and called out, “Get it, new kid!”

Arthur pulled back and glared at them from behind Merlin’s shoulder. His glare was fierce, and Merlin pitied whoever was on the other end of it. 

“Shut the fuck up.” He barked. Merlin looked around and took in the swarm. Most people were too drunk to care about the two of them, but there were a few leering onlookers.

A hand curled around Merlin’s lungs. He didn’t want anyone seeing Arthur like this. This louche version of the normally put together man felt special. And he didn’t want to fucking share.

Merlin nosed along Arthur’s jaw to hide their faces from the crowd.

“Bedroom?” Merlin asked in a lust scratched voice. He bit Arthur’s throat gently.

Arthur groaned and nodded animatedly. Merlin reluctantly stepped back to let Arthur grasp his hand and lead him away from the people and the noise.

Merlin watched Arthur’s arse as he was led up a grand staircase. The short skirt swung with each step and hinted at a tight pair of shorts underneath.

He was led down a seemingly endless amount of hallways, the noise petering out as they stopped in front of a plain door. Or rather, plain in comparison to the other ornately carved double doors throughout the rest of the house. This door was smooth and simple with a delicate silver handle.

Feeling bold, Merlin pulled Arthur to lean against him as he opened the door. His hard cock was pushed insistently onto Arthur’s arse through the thin material of the skirt.

“Fuck…” Arthur whispered as he ground back. Merlin groaned low and heavy into Arthur’s ear.

Wired up and randy, they pushed their way into the room and stumbled in. 

Arthur shoved him up against the hard door with a bang and sucked hickeys into the sensitive side of his neck. He deftly unbuttoned Merlin’s jeans and shoved his hand down his pants. Merlin whimpered at the sensation, bucking into Arthur.

“Yesyesyes don’t stop. God, don’t fucking stop.” Merlin keened into Arthur’s neck, breathing in his fresh scent. He could hear Arthur’s own ragged breaths as he pumped Merlin’s cock. 

Merlin’s senses were keyed exclusively into the feel of Arthur’s body against his and the sound of his moans. Arthur removed his hand making Merlin whimper at the loss, but it was soon back, slick with spit. It made the sensations all the more intense.

The lack of annoying friction let Arthur’s hand fly over Merlin at a fast pace. He couldn’t do much more than moan and cling to Arthur’s back, the feeling of another person’s hand on him made his brain melt.

Arthur took hold of Merlin’s face and stared into his eyes, his normally blue eyes blackened with arousal. They breathed into each other while Merlin’s orgasm kept building up and up.

The whole body sensations built and narrowed into a pinprick point at the base of his cock. He shoved his face back into Arthur’s neck and mouthed at the spot just behind his ear.

“Ah-! Arthur.” He keened and came, his come leaking out and coating Arthur’s hand. 

Arthur continued to wring him through his orgasm, slow and firm. Merlin could only ride the aftershocks and calm his overheated skin, his mind blissfully blank.

Arthur tucked him back into his jeans and leaned into him as they breathed together. Merlin was warm and sleepy, appreciating the comforting embrace.

Merlin’s concentration shot, he didn’t notice that Arthur moved them until he was pushed back onto a plush bed.

Arthur leaned over him with a knee between Merlin’s legs, his eyes bright and aroused. Arthur’s shirt had become untucked and wrinkled in their hurry and his lips were smudged, their previously distinct edges softened. Merlin figured that he looked just as tousled. His lips probably stained red from their snogging.

He was fully recovered from his sleepiness at the sight. Sleep was for the dead. He wanted to see as much of Arthur as possible. Merlin tugged at the hem of Arthur’s shirt in a silent plea. He easily followed the request, flinging off the shirt, and rested on top of Merlin’s body.

Their lips found each other once more and they moved against each other with fervor. Arthur rocked his hips down, their cocks pressing against each other leaving sparks in their wake.

Desperate to feel more, and still a little oversensitive from his orgasm, Merlin reached between them and pressed his palm up into Arthur’s cock. Arthur shuddered and groaned.

Merlin pulled the tiny shorts off of his body and pushed at Arthur to sit up. He wanted to see everything.

Arthur sat there with his legs spread wide, the little skirt tented at the front. Merlin stared hungrily at the sight.

“Fuck, you are gorgeous.” Merlin said. Arthur flushed at the praise and he could have sworn he saw a twitch from underneath the white pleats.

Using a confidence he didn’t know he possessed, Merlin kneeled in front of the bed and yanked Arthur’s lightly furred calves until his crotch was mere inches away from Merlin’s face.

“I’ve wanted to do this ever since I first saw you,” Merlin began and Arthur gasped. “You were fucking around with your friends on the field on my first day of school and I thought, ‘Fuck me. He’s exactly my type.’

“Then you went and insulted and bullied me for three months straight. Shockingly enough, that wasn’t enough to deter me.” 

Arthur licked his lips and chuckled. Merlin ran his hands up and down Arthur’s thighs. It was probably the alcohol in his system and the rush of bedding his crush that made him speak so candidly.

“You want me to suck you off, Arthur?” Merlin asked in an imitation of innocence. Arthur choked off a moan and involuntarily canted his hips. He nodded his head rapidly.

“What was that?” he asked. “You’ve got to be clear. Consent is very impor-” 

Arthur cut him off. “Yes! Yes… fuck- you annoying idiot.”

Merlin mock frowned. “Now that wasn’t very nice.”

“Shit… Jesus Christ! I would very much like it if you sucked my cock.” He gulped. “...please…?”

Merlin smiled wide and warm, his hands gripping at the bulk of Arthur’s thigh muscles.

“Mmm well since you asked so nicely…” 

Arthur’s hips stuttered in anticipation and he stared down with a waiting expression. Merlin took in the beautiful sight before finally moving the skirt and letting Arthur’s cock come into view.

It was thick, long, and flushed pink, slightly curving up toward Arthur’s stomach. Merlin, practically drooling, grasped it in his left hand and dragged up and down. Arthur gasped out a mumbled word and licked his lips.

Not able to wait another moment, Merlin licked a stripe all the way up from between his bollocks before taking the entire length in his mouth.

“Oh my fucking god!” Arthur called out, clenching the comforter in tight fists.

Merlin looked up and saw Arthur’s darkened eyes watching him. A rush of arousal shot through him as he thought about what he might look like, lips stained red wrapped around a cock, his overgrown hair falling into his eyes.

He bobbed and twisted his head, sucking deep into his throat. Merlin did have a gag reflex, unfortunately, but he also had years of practice with Will. He knew he was damn good at sucking cock.

Arthur’s hand came to wind into Merlin’s hair. He wasn’t pushing or controlling Merlin’s movements, but rather feeling at it, pushing his fingers through the strands like he was stroking a cat. It was an action at odds with the breathy moans falling from Arthur’s lips and the shaking thrust of his hips. 

His movements grew increasingly less contained and that gentle caress in Merlin’s hair tightened.

“Merlin… Merlin- fuck! I’m gonna-” Arthur warned. He pulled Merlin’s mouth off his cock unexpectedly, and came after a few tugs of his own hand. Come splattered onto Arthur’s torso, painting the golden skin white. 

The tense muscles of his stomach loosened, and Arthur fell back onto the bed panting. Merlin’s own cock twitched at the sight of Arthur coming apart. 

This was why Merlin loved to give head. He loved to see other people vulnerable and fall apart. There was little that gave him such a rush than hearing the unbidden moans that Merlin had caused. That Merlin had wrenched out of them.

“Bloody hell…” Arthur groaned into the air. Merlin stood and straddled Arthur’s thighs, looking down at the blissed out expression.

“Good, huh?” Merlin drawled, absently running his fingers in a line on Arthur’s stomach.

“It was… alright.”

Merlin hit Arthur’s chest. “Alright?! More like the best head of your entire life,” he said indignantly.

Arthur snorted and peered down at him with those sooty eyes. Merlin smiled at Arthur’s flushed face and post-orgasm relaxation

Arthur sat up on his elbows and looked at Merlin for a while with his head cocked. Merlin blushed at the attention and looked away. The space between them crackled again, but now with a fizzy warmth rather than desperate need.

He made a small noise while looking up and down Merlin’s figure. He looked at Merlin like he was something to be studied, something to be picked apart.

Merlin wiggled as Arthur sat up, his eyes now glued to Merlin’s chest. He wondered what Arthur was thinking, no longer aroused and on edge. Did he still want Merlin? Was it all a horrible mistake brought on by hormones and booze?

“I thought you were really hot when I first saw you too,” Arthur sighed. “We were in class, studying physics, and you pointed out a mistake in the textbook. Something about black holes and gravity or whatever.” Arthur smiled fondly and Merlin sat there confused.

“I remember how fired up you were. Our professor was so upset, but you didn’t care. I had never seen someone so passionate about something. Made me want to rile you up.”

“And here I thought you were the epitome of straightness,” Merlin teased.

Arthur made a little self-deprecating smile. “Yeah, I thought I was.”

Merlin gasped. “No… I wasn’t…? Now way.”

“Yep. You were my gay awakening.” Arthur snickered. Merlin gaped at him, disbelieving.

Then he realized, “You little shit! So all that teasing and shit was… what? Pulling pigtails?”

Arthur groaned with a wide smile. “Well it sounds stupid when you say it like that.”

“Sorry to break it to you, but it is stupid.”

Arthur’s carefree smile dimmed, to Merlin’s disappointment, but it brought him back to the present. The bizarreness of the situation crashed down on Merlin. Here he was, straddling Arthur Pendragon, while he came out to Merlin, covered in makeup and come.

Arthur wrestled with something before meeting his eyes again. “So this is it then, yeah? Just a bit of drunk fun?” He obviously tried to color his voice with nonchalance, but the way Arthur was avoiding his eyes made his true feelings clear.

“Do you want it to be?” Merlin asked softly. He hoped Arthur did, because Merlin certainly did. Maybe it was the orgasm hormones taking over, but he liked Arthur so much in this moment.

Arthur visibly gulped and shrugged like he didn’t care one way or the other, but it was obvious that he did.

He then widened his eyes, rubbed a hand over his face, and inspected it. “Fuck, I’m still covered in makeup.” He looked at his other hand and stomach. “Aaand come… Well this is embarrassing...”

Merlin inwardly rolled his eyes and stood. “Go clean up then, if it makes you uncomfortable. I’m not going anywhere.”

Arthur’s hands, that were resting on Merlin’s lap while they were speaking, tightened imperceptibly before he stood up as well, rushing to the bathroom.

Merlin took a glance around the room. With Arthur cleaning up and him no longer being blinded by lust, he wanted to take in Arthur’s room. It was surprisingly normal, if you ignored the huge flat screen TV facing the bed. It was certainly bigger than Merlin’s bedroom, but not to an extreme level. It was messy and decorated with a mix of band posters and sports awards, just like a normal teen’s bedroom should look.

The desk was littered with textbooks and half done homework assignments and next to it was a bookcase. Merlin leaned in to read the book titles. What he saw made his heart beat faster and smile. 

“Mmm… good taste! Dune, Hitchhiker's Guide...” Merlin called out, hoping he could be heard from the ensuite. “You’ve even got some Octavia Butler.”

Arthur came out of the bathroom, his face a little irritated by rubbing it with a towel. “Um… yeah, I read a bit…”, a pause. “The Xenogenesis series is my favorite.” Merlin let out a pleased laugh. He loved the Xenogenesis series. It was odd and creepy and he had never met anyone else who liked it, let alone had read it.

Merlin realized that this wasn’t the alcohol talking or his orgasm hormones. He really liked Arthur and he wanted to have more of him in his life.

Merlin walked over with purpose and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist, pleased when two arms automatically reciprocated.

He leaned down and gave Arthur a long, languid kiss. One that was calming and that connected them in a way the angry or lustful ones hadn’t. When they parted, Arthur rested his forehead on Merlin’s.

“I would be honored to do this again,” Merlin whispered.

Arthur leaned back to get a full view of Merlin’s expression and his drawn expression opened up.

“I thought… you know, it was cause we were drunk and the outfit and everything,” Arthur said.

“No you prat!” Merlin pinched his side. “It’s not my style to have random hookups. Yes, I probably wouldn’t have had the guts to kiss you if I wasn’t tipsy and yes, your makeup did do something for me, but I like _you_ , Arthur.”

Arthur smiled bashfully. “...Really?”

Merlin snorted. “Duh. I apparently have a thing for self-righteous prats who are dedicated and passionate about football and let their sister put makeup on them and give fucking amazing handjobs and read Octavia Butler.”

He flushed as he said it. Merlin didn’t mean to come across so obvious. Arthur was smirking though, and that was a clear improvement over the self pity from earlier.

“I mean-...! Ughh, shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Arthur laughed.

“Yeah, but I could hear you thinking smug thoughts…”

Arthur snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“Whatever! All I wanted to say is that… I fancy you. So there,” Merlin concluded with his head held up high, as if daring Arthur to say anything to the contrary.

Arthur tightened his previously lax hold into a tight embrace and let out a breathy laugh. “Oh thank fuck.” He rubbed his face into Merlin’s neck. He could feel Arthur’s damp nose press into his skin.

Merlin hugged him right back and enjoyed the feeling of being cocooned in Arthur’s strong muscles.

“I really fancy you too.” Arthur said softly.

“Soo… you wanna go out sometime? Have a dinner, film sorta thing?” Merlin asked with a grin.

“Right after you took my virtue? Mmm... I’ll think about it,” Arthur said. Merlin pulled away and smacked Arthur atop his smiling head.

“You prat!"

Arthur snickered. “Of course I’ll go out with you. You better make an honest woman out of me, Merlin Emrys,” he joked.

Merlin cackled and his shoulders shook. “You better believe it, sweetheart.” His face warmed and they shared an intimate smile.

“You better believe it.”


End file.
